This invention relates to games, and more particularly to a board-type game.
The board game apparatus of the present invention includes a game board having a plurality of playing spaces defining a course of travel extending between a starting space and at least one destination point. Each of the playing spaces includes one of a plurality of colored indicia. The board game apparatus further includes a set of objective question cards and a set of subjective question cards. The objective question cards each include an objective question and two possible answers. The correct answer to the objective question is printed on the card.
The subjective question cards each include a subjective question and two possible answers. Since the question on the subjective question card does not have a definite correct answer, the answer can be determined in one of many ways. In a first option, the correct answer is pre-printed on the subjective question card, and is determined by polling a sample of the general public or other group. In a second option, the correct answer is determined by polling the game players and identifying the most popular answer.
When playing the game, the current player rolls a die and moves a corresponding number of playing spaces along the game board. Upon landing on one of the playing spaces, the current player is asked a question from one of the question cards corresponding to the indicia on the playing space. After hearing the question, the current player can either decline to answer the question and remain on the playing space while losing his or her turn or choose to answer the question. If the current player correctly answers the question, he or she receives another turn and rolls the die to move along the gameboard. If the current player incorrectly answers the question, he or she moves backward three playing spaces and loses his or her turn. The current player can only advance along the gameboard by correctly answering a question.
Upon reaching either of the destination points, the current player must answer a question from the question card corresponding to the indicia on the destination point. The first of the players to correctly answer a question during his or her turn while on one the destination points is deemed the winner.
The objective question cards and the subjective question cards can each contain questions from a variety of distinct categories, such that the subject matter of the questions can be varied. Since each of the objective and subjective question cards includes only two answers to select from, the board game of the present invention does not require either a de novo answer or a stressful decision in comparing a large number of possible answers.
Other features and advantages of the invention may be apparent to those skilled in the art upon inspecting the following drawings and description thereof.